galcivfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Galactic Civilizations III: Crusade Expansion Pack
thumb|center|400px :The shield around Earth has been eliminated, but humanity has been anything but idle. Furious that their attempts at diplomacy and goodwill were met with treachery and violence, Earth has turned to its most valuable asset: its people. From spies trained in espionage to soldiers ready to invade enemy planets, the galaxy is ready for a crusade. :Discover your enemy's weak points with espionage, actively invade and conquer planets, and watch talented citizens rise to power to drive your civilization into a golden age. With new races, a detailed civilization builder tool, a new story-based campaign, and more, Crusade brings the depth and excitement to Galactic Civilizations III that players have been asking for. Crusade (рус. Крестовый поход) — второй пакет расширений к игре Galactic Civilizations III. Был анонсирован Stardock 2 февраля 2017 года. Ориентировочная дата выхода — весна 2017. Нововведения Галактические граждане ;Вырастите вашу цивилизацию с помощью Галактических Граждан :Сформируйте ход судьбы вашей цивилизации с талантливыми личностями — гражданами. Выбирайте из около дюжины уникальных ролей (адмирал, инженер, знаменитость, первопроходец и др.), чтобы помочь процветанию ваших цивилизаций. Оставляйте ваших граждан в их родном мире или пошлите их на опасное межзвёздное путешествие с целью помочь колониям на новых мирах, которые вы покорили. Вторжения ;Вторгайтесь на вражеские планеты, пока защищаете собственные :Покорение мира — не самая простая задача. Обновлённая система вторжений в Crusade позволяет гражданам пройти подготовку в качестве солдат, чтобы захватывать миры. Стратегические и вызывающие, вторжения будут требовать аккуратное планирование, когда вы обучите ваши легионы и определите, какая ячейка будет атаковать первой. Будьте осторожны, а также не забывайте защищать собственные миры от ваших врагов! Шпионаж ;Обучите одарённых граждан искусству Шпионажа :Меньшие цивилизации могут не отставать от более крупных двойников, тренируя своих граждан искусству шпионажа. Шпионы могут красть технологии, циркулировать слухи для создания гражданских беспорядков, саботировать вражеские миры, или даже могут пойти так далеко, что убьют вражеских граждан для того, чтобы одержать преимущество над конкурентами. Редактор цивилизации ;Используйте Редактор Цивилизации, чтобы создать и поделиться уникальными творениями в Steam :Создайте пользовательскую фракцию с лидером, идеологией и навыками. Вы можете также настроить собственный галактический военный флот и создать уникальные реплики диалогов для вашей фракции для того, чтобы использовать их при контакте с друзьями или врагами. Редактор цивилизации встроен в Steam Workshop, так что вы сможете загрузить ваши творения для других пользователей ради удовольствия! Новые расы и цивилизации ;Возьмите на себя галактику с новыми расами и цивилизациями :Встречайте членов , скрывающихся в недрах живого рока астероидов, как новая фракция , или посмотрите сверху вниз на другие примитивные расы, такие как кибернетические космические амёбы, . ;...и многое, многое другое! Кампания, основанная на истории Люди нашли мощный «проклятый» артефакт в карманной вселенной и устали от своих попыток дипломатического упрёка. Поклявшись уничтожить дренджинов и всех других врагов, кто выступает против них, граждане Земли готовы выполнить свои угрозы и, возможно, предоставить Таланам осуществить пророчество. ...И БОЛЬШЕ! Нанимайте множество новый наёмников, стройте собственные пользовательские базы, и, оставаясь на своих ногах, будьте готовы сделать важные выборы в ходе новых галактических событий и событий Совета Объединённых Планет. Наслаждайтесь новым пользовательским интерфейсом и исследуйте переработанную систему технологического древа, которая сейчас более доступна для моддеров. Вопросы и ответы *Будет ли Crusade отдельным расширением? **Нет. Оно будет выпущено как адд-он к Galactic Civilizations III (DLC) *Когда оно выйдет? **Наша ориентировочная дата — весна. *Сколько оно будет стоить? **19.99$. *Будет ли публичная бета? **Нет. *Как я смогу получить его, когда оно выйдет? **Оно будет доступно в Steam, GOG, непосредственно или в других местах как DLC к Galactic Civilizations III. Системные требования Минимальные *ОС: 64-bit Windows 10 / 8.x / 7. *Процессор: 1.8 GHz Intel Core 2 Duo / AMD K10 Dual-Core *Оперативная память: 4 GB ОЗУ *Видеокарта: 512 MB DirectX 10.1 Video Card (AMD Radeon HD5x00 Series / Nvidia GeForce 500 Series / Intel HD 4000 or later) *DirectX: Версии 10 *Сеть: Широкополосное подключение к интернету *Место на диске: 12 GB *Звуковая карта: DirectX Compatible Sound Card Рекомендованные *ОС: 64-bit Windows 10 / 8.x / 7 *Процессор: 2.3 GHz Intel Core i5 Processor or Equivalent *Оперативная память: 6 GB ОЗУ *Видеокарта: 1 GB DirectX 10.1 Video Card *DirectX: Версии 10 *Сеть: Широкополосное подключение к интернету *Место на диске: 15 GB *Звуковая карта: DirectX Compatible Sound Card Галерея gc3 Crusade-1 Discovery.png gc3 Crusade-2 CivilizationBuilder.png gc3 Crusade-3 Diplomacy.png gc3 Crusade-4 LoneStar.png gc3 Crusade-5 ShipBuilder.png Видео Galactic Civilizations III Crusade Trailer GC3 Crusade Civ Builder with Brad Wardell and Paul Boyer Ссылки *Скоро выйдет новейшее расширение «Crusade» для Galactic Civilizations III! *Stardock анонсирует Crusade, долгожданное расширение для Galactic Civilizations III *Crusade на сайте galciv3.com *Crusade в Steam Категория:Дополнения Категория:Дополнения к Galactic Civilizations III